The National Library of Medicine is responsible for cataloging the biomedical literature and audiovisual materials acquired for NLM's collection and for distributing the cataloging data through the Sections's publications, online databases, and MARC tape service. In order to maintain cataloging production for currently received medical audiovisual monographs of all types (e.g., videocassettes, slide/cassette programs, motion pictures, interactive media, computer software, etc.) and to provide bibliographic control for its collection of archival medical films, the Cataloging Section has estimated that outside contractor support will be necessary for full cataloging of between 400- 600 audiovisual titles in FY 1993, with the option of an additional 300 titles. In addition, two option years with 450-625 items per year (with option of additional 300 items per year), is available after completion of the basic contract year. In view of the production goals established for audiovisuals cataloging and in order to support the archival film cataloging project, it is essential to contract for audiovisuals cataloging of 400-600 titles (current historical and archival materials). Contractor support would ensure improved services to users of NLM's bibliographic data and its audiovisual collection by providing more rapid access to materials acquired as well as continued assistance in processing NLM's collection of archival films.